Through-substrate via (“TSV”), also known as through-silicon via, technology is an important enabler for 3-D integration of integrated circuits. A TSV is a vertical electrical connection passing completely through a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer or a die and provide high performance packaging solution for creating 3D packages and 3D ICs. A TSV typically contains a high-aspect-ratio metal via embedded in silicon or other semiconductor substrate, also referred to as an interposer, and electrically isolated from the substrate by a layer of dielectric liner, usually an oxide, hence forming a metal-oxide-semiconductor structure. It is desirable to keep the parasitic capacitance introduced by TSV as low as possible for low latency signal transmission.
All drawings are schematic and are not drawn to scale.